


All Good Things

by The_Knightess



Category: Rune Factory 4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3691755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Knightess/pseuds/The_Knightess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Arthur goes out of town, the Sechs decide revenge for their long defeated Lord is overdue and pay Frey and Luna a visit. What better way to finish it all off than by causing some chaos and attempting to frame Arthur for the murder?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arthur

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Frey dies and Luna is poisoned. There's some cursing, some depictions of gore and some slightly more mature themes. Rated mature for safety. I really just wanted to write a messed up AU fic that was a bit venty. Hope you enjoy regardless.

Arthur was becoming less and less fond of leaving Selphia. He knew it was necessary to ensure his trade kept flowing, but at the same time he hated to leave his wife and daughter for such long periods of time, even if he knew the entire town would give their all to keep the pair of them safe. He still couldn't wait to get home and give them both a hug. He longed for his wife’s cooking as well. Or Porcoline’s. Anything might be better with what he was being served in the far away city.

It was his last night away though. He was nearly halfway home, and had stopped for the night only because the Thunderbird he had recently tamed didn’t have the endurance to go much further. He had to settle for a run-down in in a shady village. He tried not to dwell on it, instead reminding himself that it was only for a night. He sat at the bar to eat, all the tables already occupied. He wound up eating something that the bartender claimed was curry rice but looked closer to one of Vishnal’s failed meals. He choked it down with a glass of grape liquor, which took most of the bite out of the flavor.

Arthur tried not to flinch when someone sat beside him. The stranger reeked of alcohol, something the prince couldn’t quite place, and cigarette smoke. His clothes were tattered and filthy, his skin equally so, and his hair looked like it had been combed with fireworks. Arthur tried to keep his examination brief; the stranger would likely notice him if he stared anymore and Arthur had no desire to engage in conversation with him.

“Tonight is gonna be a good night mate. I can’t wait for tomorrow.” Arthur glanced up and realized the stranger was staring at him regardless, though he swayed slightly as he sat.

“I’m glad you have good times ahead.” Arthur replied.

“Mind if I tell you why I’m in good spirits, mate? I’m just so excited I have to share.” A toothy grin would have been present, though 5 were missing in the front so Arthur wasn't sure such a description was fitting. The prince nodded, trying to focus past the toxic breath of his new neighbor.

“I am a Sechs soldier. Loyal servant to the old empire. Proud soldier under Lord Ethelberd. That is until that little bitch Princess Frey from Selphia killed him. But – we’re going to get our revenge tonight. On her and that silly little daughter she has now.” The stranger signaled the bartender for a beer, giving Arthur to convince himself not to panic, or at the very least keep it from showing on his face.

“How are you intending to do that? I heard Selphia has some powerful knights as well as a mighty dragon who would likely fight to protect their princess.” Arthur tried to keep his tone neutral, succeeding only because his experience negotiating vastly less important matters.

“We’re kidnapping them both. There’s no night patrols in that town, just nab them while everyone is sleeping, keep them gagged so they can’t scream for help.” The soldier grinned again, taking a swig of his ale. Arthur nodded, trying to ignore the way his head was starting to feel fuzzy.

“What then?”

“We kill the Princess and leave her before the main door of Leon Karnak. Make her daughter watch before we take care of her too. The Prince is out of town on business, he’ll never make it home on time to warn them.” The soldier hiccuped slightly, “Will you?”

“I… Have to go.” Arthur rose quickly, needing to grab the bar to stay standing as the whole room spun in response.

“I’ll get you to your room, Princey. You have a nice long nap to take.” The soldier’s grin was the last thing saw before his knees went out from under him and the room went black.  
When Arthur woke, it was violent. He shot up straight, making the room spin again and barely letting himself reach the trash bin to vomit in time. He retched for several minutes, before wiping his mouth on his sleeve. His head pounded and his eyes hurt in the early morning light. Squinting, he realize his glasses were still on his face. Well at least he hadn't lost those.

Vaguely, he could remember the night before. Part of him hoped it was simply an alcohol induced nightmare. Still he gathered his things as quickly as he could, before returning his key to the innkeeper. He headed outside, glad to find his Thunderbird rested and waiting. He mounted the bird quickly, kicking it into gear. 

It took several hours to reach the town. He landed in the square, letting his exhausted Thunderbird wander to the back to the stables to rest among the other pets he and his wife had amassed. It didn't take long for Arthur to realize that the town was too quiet. He ran about quickly, finding that everyone, including Ventuswill, was gone. A peek into the room he shared with Frey revealed a bloody mess. There was spatter everywhere and no furniture was left undamaged after what appeared to be quite the scuffle.

Arthur ran to the back, mounting a silver wolf belonging to his wife. It followed her scent without Arthur even asking, racing away in the direction of Leon Karnak. Thankfully the Silver Wolf made quick work of the journey.

At the very least, he found the town. Everyone was present, but still, staring at something that they themselves blocked from his vision. Arthur dismounted slowly, the sound of his feet hitting the ground causing many heads to turn.

“You!” Forte snapped, drawing her broadsword and bringing the tip to the Prince’s throat in an instant, “You did this!”

“Forte, we can’t be sure.” Kiel pointed out, soft-spoken and eyes red. There were obvious tear tracks down his face. Arthur felt his chest tighten.

“Forte, stand down but do not let him approach. He is under arrest but we cannot execute the Prince of Norad without proper trial.” Ventuswill spoke up, barely lifting her head enough to be eye level to shoot Arthur a fierce glare.

“Arrest? Trial? On what-“ Arthur was cut off by Forte sheathing her sword and roughly grabbing his wrists to bind them behind his back, finally giving the Prince a view of the promise the Sechs soldier had made the night before. Ventuswill was kneeling over the bodies of his wife and daughter. Frey looked like they’d beaten her badly, her nightgown riddled with holes and dirtied, her skin bruised and cut to ribbons. Apparently she hadn't gone down without a fight, but a gaping wound in her chest showed that even with her immense strength she couldn't overcome everything. Luna was clean and fresh looking, like she might simply be sleeping still.

“For the murder of Princess Frey and the attempted murder of Princess Luna.” Forte hissed in his ear. 

“Luna is alive?” Arthur’s voice broke slightly with relief. Ventuswill growled slightly at him. “Wait – why am I being accused?”

“Princess Frey was found gripping your notebook with the whole plan written out.” Forte snapped. Arthur blinked, before realizing he hadn’t seen his notebook that morning in his rush to leave the inn. He wondered if the Sechs soldier had stolen it off of him to frame him.

“This is a misunderstanding. I would never! I have witnesses who can place me at an inn several hours away from here-“

“Make your case in front of the judge, Arthur. I may not be willing to begin a war against your father but I do not want to hear your pitiful excuses either. Forte, Volkanon, take him away and jail him in the dungeon. Vishnal, Clorica, accompany them and ensure the King is contacted.” Ventuswill ordered, finally straightening to her full height, “The rest of us will return to town shortly.” All four nodded, finally hauling Arthur away.


	2. Ventuswill

Ventuswill had awoken to the sounds of chaos in the next room over, just in time to watch Volkanon charge into Frey’s room in nothing more than his underwear and a sword. It was an alarming sight to wake to in more ways than one. A moment later, Clorica and Vishnal followed, both having thrown on clothes, though Vishnal was hopping while still trying to put on his pants and run at the same time. Volkanon emerged before they even reached the door.

“Lady Ventuswill… The room is covered in blood and almost destroyed. The Princess and Luna are gone.” Volkanon reported, looking utterly dismayed.

“We’ll find them. Wake the town, we’ll divide and conquer searching the area.” Ventuswill promised. She could only pray it was someone out for a ransom.

It took an hour to assemble everyone and split them up. Ventuswill took Jones, Nancy, and Dolce with her, seeing as they were the three in town who would be most helpful to the girls when they were found. And she was glad she did when she spotted the scene at Leon Karnak another 2 hours after they’d departed. Ventuswill dove harder than she should have in her panic, but was more focused on getting to Frey and Luna than her passengers.

“Oh… Oh no.” Nancy whispered, sliding off Ventuswill’s back a long moment after her husband and semi-adopted daughter. Jones had already checked Frey for a pulse, Dolce looking over Luna.

“Luna is still alive!”

“Dolce, move!” Jones was at the little girl’s side in an instant, looking her over carefully, finding an injection site on her arm. “Lady Ventuswill, take Nancy to my clinic. She can find me an antidote while I stay here and keep Luna stable. Dolce can keep an eye on me in case whomever did this returns.” Ventuswill nodded, Nancy climbing back onto her back, barely having time to hold tight before the dragon shot into the air again and flew back towards the town. She made the trip back as quick as possible both ways, and the trio was relieved when within half an hour of the antidote being administered, little Luna’s breathing came back to normal and some faint color returned to her cheeks.

Once she was sure the little girl would be alright, Ventuswill took off again, calling from above to her search parties that Luna and Frey had been found at Leon Karnak, they could return to town if they so desired. She did pick up Volkanon, Illuminata and Forte to bring them to the site, warning them of what they would see in transit. Even the dragon knew all the warning in the world would not be enough for them. She’d be a distraught mess herself had she not spent all her time during the incident in such a frantic state. 

When they landed, Illuminata and Forte immediately approached the Princess. Forte’s movements were unnaturally stiff, her expression a little too calm even for a knight who usually did he best to pretend to be expressionless. Illuminata was frowning, pacing around the body carefully, for once not even making any wild accusations as to who would have done such a thing. Volkanon approached Jones and Nancy to look over Luna himself, his eyes watering a bit when he brushed the little Princess’ hair off her forehead to check for a fever.  
Forte was the first to kneel next to the Princess for a closer inspection. One of the Princess’ arms was over a gaping wound in her chest – what had likely been the final blow to end her struggles. Covering the wound, in her hand, was a familiar star shaped notebook.

“What… Why would she have Arthur’s trade notes?” Illuminata commented. Forte didn’t reply, taking the notebook and looking up at Ventuswill with a look obviously asking permission.

“Go ahead, Forte, you are the only one qualified to investigate this crime in the eyes of the kingdom.” Ventuswill commented. Forte nodded, opening the notebook with extreme care, and still getting her gloves soaked in blood in the process. She peered carefully at the pages, jolting straighter a few in to the less bloody ones.

"What is it, Forte?” Volkanon asked, coming over to the Princess’ body finally.

“This… The whole plan for the Princess’ execution is written here, even a sum of what Arthur was to pay once the deed was done and a receipt for advance payment.” Forte replied, eyes wide as she again looked to Ventuswill.

“Volkanon I cannot read human language. Can you confirm what Forte is saying for me?” Volkanon nodded in response to his Lady, taking the text from Forte to look over himself.

“It… Appears that Forte’s initial assessment is correct. Prince Arthur arranged for both Princess Frey and Princess Luna to be removed from the palace in the middle of the night and executed here, based on the notes in this book.” Volkanon cleared his throat as he finished, eyes watering even more.

“Prince Arthur did what?!” Dylas’ shrill yelp shocked everyone who’d gathered, causing them all to turn to the woods. The entire town had come straight to Leon Karnak, and apparently, they had all heard the awful news.

“Arthur would never do such a thing! He loved Frey and Luna!” Margret protested, moving to step forward but blanching as she caught better sight of the two she just named.

“That is Arthur’s notebook Volkanon is holding. Where did you find it?” Leon asked, stepping forward as well but seeming to stomach the scene better than Meg had.

“The Princess was clutching it to her chest when we found her.” Forte explained, finally rising from where she’d been kneeling.

“That’s telling, isn’t it? Arthur must have gotten sick of Frey getting all the credit for the work he wouldn’t do himself!” Doug chimed in, causing the rest of the crowd to burst into chaos.

“Enough!” Ventuswill shouted after a few minutes of letting them squabble, before kneeling over Frey to more carefully examine her wounds, “Reguardless of what we believe, the king of Norad will want it seen to his son has a proper trial. That notebook will serve as crucial evidence. For now, it’s better not to be upset when at the time of said trial, Arthur may be able to provide more substantial evidence that he is innocent. Only time will tell. And before anyone begins shouting again, I am not happy about it either but this is the way things must be when dealing with   
royalty.” Ventuswill announced. Everyone remained quiet for a long few moments after that.

“You!” Until, of course, the arrival of the likely criminal prince, happened.


	3. Ventuswill

“Nancy, can you carry Luna?” Ventuswill asked once Arthur had been dragged away. Nancy nodded, lifting the little girl into her arms carefully. Ventuswill lowered herself to make it easier for Nancy to climb onto her back, Jones sliding on after his wife to help support her and the toddler.

“Leon, Dylas, Dolce, Amber – remain here and guard Frey’s body until I can return for her. We don’t know who might come here. Everyone else, return to town. When we get back we are going to discuss guard shifts in case whomever did this realizes they didn't finish the job with Luna.” Ventuswill ordered. Everyone nodded, those returning to town setting off and the rest staying for guard duty as asked.

Ventuswill rose into the air much more carefully this time, before flying as steadily and straight as she could manage. She landed in the town square, letting the two rush off to care for the still unconscious Luna. Volkanon, Vishnal, Clorica and Forte waited for her attention at the main door of the castle.

“Forte, organize our soldiers. I want 24 hour guard shifts. One person is to guard Luna at all times. And I want patrols at night from now on. This cannot happen again. Volkanon, keep the peace while I am gone. I fear this will be a long night. I trust Selphia to your care.”

“Lady Ventuswill, where are you going?” Vishnal asked.

“I need to relieve the others I left guarding Frey’s body. And then I must sit a vigil with her.” Ventuswill replied, trying to ignore the guilt she felt at the slight lie. It was unlikely the others would allow her to get away with it, they knew her too well, but everyone else in town didn’t need to know what she was likely about to witness.

“Very well, Lady Ventuswill. Keep someone with you to send word if you need help, please?” Volkanon requested. Ventuswill nodded, before rising into the sky yet again, just as most of the townspeople were entering through the main gate. Ventuswill returned to Leon Karnak, landing nearby.

“Why do you have us guarding her body?!” Dylas demanded before Ventuswill could even fold her wings, “What gives, Venti there was no good reason for that!”

“Unless there was. Please share, this time, Venti.” Dolce added, Pico hovering near the girl's shoulder and nodding quickly.

“She was an Earthmate. I’m afraid that she will form another Rune Sphere and turn into a monster. I wanted you all here in case she turned before I could get back.” Ventuswill explained slowly.

“She’s strong, she’ll likely turn into something powerful.” Leon grumbled, “Might even be a dragon like a grimoire.”

“You don’t have to stay with me. If she turns, it will likely be over night, so I’ll be returning to town soon. But I don’t want to give her the chance to grow too powerful and turn into something that terrorizes the citizens of Selphia and Norad.” Ventuswill sighed, “She wouldn't want that, I can’t let what happened to you all happen to her. I won’t see her suffer like that.”

“None of us want her too! We’ll help you Venti so Frey can be happy and not stuck as a monster!” Amber finally piped up, wings flaring out and a determined look on her face.

“It is the least we can do. We might not be able to give her the second chance that she gave us, but we can at least let her move on as opposed to being trapped.” Leon agreed. Dylas was glaring at the ground, but the fact that he wasn't leaving yet said enough. Dolce nodded along with Amber and Leon, so Ventuswill knew she was on board as well. The divine dragon smiled at her longtime friends, grateful she wouldn't have to do this alone.

“Thank you.”


	4. Frey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened from Frey's point of view.

_A clang of heavy metal against the tile floor of her bedroom. The noise woke her instantly. There was no way that could be her husband returned early from his trading mission. No matter how she insisted or what she made him, Arthur always refused to wear armor. She doubted he’d make an exception in the middle of the night just to scare the wits out of her. She opened her eyes slowly, not immediately detecting anything wrong in the dark. Still, her instincts had her reaching over the side of the bed for the sword she always kept there, just in case. Flailing her hand, she couldn’t find the hilt, which helped to calm the princess’ racing heart. The stupid thing must have fallen over and made that noise._

_She sat up, rubbing her eyes slightly and peering into the darkness of her bedroom. Her heart froze in her chest when she saw several unfamiliar shadows, standing stock still in the dark. She stared for a few minutes, before becoming fully convinced they were, in fact, people. She glanced down for a second, seeing her blade on the floor and just about to move for it when one of the soldiers was upon her, clamping a hand over her mouth and slamming her head back into the headrest of the bed, his other had grabbing her right arm. That was enough to wake Luna._

_“Mommy?” Luna asked, voice small and squeaky from sleep. One of the other soldiers moved for her daughter, so Frey did the only thing she could think to do; she raised her free arm and cast a fireball attack at him. It knocked the man into her materiel bin. She launched another at the man holding her, knocking him into a wall, before scooping up her daughter and bolting for the door._

_The men weren’t stopped so easily. One lunged in front of her, blocking her escape. Another slashed across her back with a sword, making her hiss in pain. Still, Frey held Luna tight to her chest with one arm, raising the other for more spellcasting. She hit each of the men with a few attacks, some earth, wind, and fire based magic that knocked them down, made them bleed, but didn’t keep them down. There were too many regardless; she was surrounded within moments and it only took another sharp blow to the head to have her crumpling to the floor._

Something was changing. It was nearing 11 p.m. Dolce and Ventuswill were sleeping, resting for what could be a big fight. Amber had joined them only a few minutes prior, cuddling agianst Ventuswill’s belly like she was the dragon’s kit. Leon and Dylas were the only ones awake, and were the first to witness when something began to glow in Frey’s chest.

“Venti!” They both yelped at the same time, hoping it would be enough to wake the dragon as just what she feared had begun.

_When she woke, she was lying on the ground. Her whole body was sore, even as she tried to get up. A foot came down hard on her spine, knocking her face back into the dirt._

_“No, no, Princess. We’ll be having none of that. You slept too long, we had to get started on your daughter first.” One of the soldiers, a male based on the sound, spoke. The words had Frey’s head snapping up again, looking around frantically for her daughter. She found her to her right. Luna was flat on her back, breathing evenly, but one of the other soldiers was injecting something into the toddler’s arm._

_“Wh-What is that?! What are you doing to her? Leave her alone!” Frey yelled, trying to push up again and squirm away, boot or no boot. All it earned her was the boot coming off her spine to kick her in the head, making her see stars and endure a nauseating wave of dizziness. She managed to crawl away still, getting to her feet and trying to lunge at the soldier pinning her daughter. Before she got too far, the back of her nightgown was grabbed, and she was thrown onto her back a yard away that way._

_“It’s just a little poison, Princess. Same way we took care of your dearest Arthur.” The soldier kneeling over her daughter commented, removing the needle from Luna’s arm, “Nice and peaceful.”_

_“What?! She’s just a kid! How could you do that to her?!” Frey demanded, struggling to get her feet under herself again. Her head throbbed, and rising as quickly as she did caused all the blood to rush straight to the pain, making the headache worse. She squinted, trying to see one of each soldier as opposed to two. She was likely concussed, if she were to self-diagnose, and probably had been pretty banged up while being dragged all the way to wherever they were._

_“We want revenge on you for killing our lord. We killed your husband already…“ One of the soldiers replied, tossing her a well-worn star shaped notebook. Frey caught it, distracted for a moment staring at it. Tears welled in her eyes as she recognized the precious book her husband had carried with him at all times. Her head turned up once again to glare at the soldiers._

_“And now your daughter lays dying. The last thing we need to do is take care of you.” The soldier grinned at her. Frey raised her spellcasting arm once more, trying to summon the strength for another attack. She didn’t have it. Between everything she must have completely run out of RP, especially given she had barely been asleep 2 hours when they came for her. She was spent and weaponless._

_“What’s a matter, Princess? Out of juice? What a shame.” One of the other soldiers teased. Frey felt more tears come to her eyes, this time spilling over as the full force of her failure hit her._

_“Oh… Luna… I’m so sorry.” She whimpered, clutching her husband’s notebook to her chest as one of the soldiers, the one who’d pinned her before, drew his sword._

_“Arthur… Luna… Please forgive me. I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you. I’m sorry I couldn’t keep Selphia safe.” There was nothing she could do. There was no help to call for, she had no energy left, all she could do was watch the man approaching her slowly and cling to the last piece of her husband that she had. The Soldier finally lunged forward, slamming his sword into her chest with a wet noise. Frey gasped, letting out a shriek when the soldier put a hand on her shoulder and jerked the blade back out and shoved her, causing her to fall on to her back, She bled out quickly, blacking out even faster._

She never expected to open her eyes again, but when she did, she wasn’t in pain anymore. She was floating in a rainbow colored abyss. All the same, except right in front of her was a brilliant ball of light. Familiar, though she hadn’t seen one in years. A rune sphere. She grabbed for it immediately on an impulse, wrapping her arms around what she knew was a precious treasure. The sphere melted into her skin, giving her a rush of power she didn’t think possible to experience. She closed her eyes again, basking in the feeling.

When she opened her eyes once again, she was in the clearing where she died again. She was taller this time, and her vision was all varying dim purple hues. There were 4 vaguely humanoid dark shapes in her vision, and one large almost dragon one. She cried in anger and fear at the sight, realizing she would have to fight once more when all she wanted to do was rest.

She was slightly surprised to hear her cry come out as a strange roar.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine the monsters in rune factory can't actually see correctly, but it's even worse when they're untamed because they're so filled with anger and think they need to fight everything. A more docile monster like a Wooly would be able to see better. And yeah Frey did in fact turn into a dragon, not quite any in game species since all "boss" monsters are unique but after everything Frey goes through in game it seems fitting.


	5. Chapter 5

“Venti!” Dylas and Leon both yelling caused Ventuswill to instantly jolt awake. Her jump woke Dolce and Amber as well, who both quickly sat up in alarm. Glancing at Frey’s body gave all the information Ventuswill needed. Her former Earhtmate’s chest was glowing, indicating she’d had another rune sphere within her all along. At the very least, one was going to form with the girl’s transformation into a monster.

The transformation gave enough time for the four humans with her to draw their weapons. Ventuswill studied it the whole way through, watching the girl she once knew quadruple in size. Her limbs grew fat and scaly, she grew a long tail, her neck stretched impossibly and her entire head shape mutated. She became a pale green dragon, her scales matching the color of her hair. She lacked spikes though, and her wings were large but already torn to shreds – even if they could let her live beyond this point the former Earthmate would never have been able to fly. Frey let out a cry, pain and sorrow and fear all clear in the sound. For a moment, Ventuswill considered not attacking.

And then Frey lunged at Dolce, snapping at the Lolita dressed girl and swinging her tail to try and hit Dylas. Ventuswill knew what had to be done, and she joined the humans in attacking

The battle took nearly an hour. For what Frey lacked in experience in this form, she made up for in being tougher than any monster she’d ever faced as a human. All of them hit her again and again to no avail. Finally, they had an opening while Frey was preparing a more powerful attack, and all five of them struck at once.

Frey roared once again, though the sound was not as painfully sad as before. They all stepped back as her new body collapsed to the ground, slowly exploding into a shower of light particles, leaving behind the rune sphere, and the ghost of their friend.

“Frey…” Ventuswill began, finding her throat suddenly tight. Frey smiled at her, looking tired but relieved. Frey picked up the rune sphere, walking it over and handing it to Leon.

“Take as much care of this as you would me.” She teased, twisting one of the flirty bachelor’s lines. Leon snorted but nodded, taking the sphere from the spirits hands.

“Thank you, for not leaving me like that. I don’t know what I would have done, but it wouldn’t have been good I’m sure.” Frey smiled, looking over at the others before focusing on Venti.

“Take good care of this big sappy dragon for me. And… Make sure Luna and I get buried properly.”

“We don’t need to bury Luna.” Dylas cut the ghost off.

“She made it, Frey. She’s with Jones and Nancy as we speak.” Dolce added.

“Oh thank heavens.” Frey replied, ghostly tears falling down her face, “She made it. Then, take care of her! Don’t let anything ever happen to her again!”

“I promise, Frey.” Ventuswill replied this time. Frey nodded, still looking relieved.

“I’m so glad to have known you. But I have to go now. This time I can hear the forest of beginnings calling my name. Maybe I’ll finally find my memories now… Thank you. For everything.” Frey grinned, before disappearing entirely.

“Well… That’s it.” Leon sighed, “I’ll get the rune sphere somewhere safe. Why don’t the rest of you go back to town before anyone worries too much?”

“Alright. Be safe, Leon.” Ventuswill agreed, letting the others climb onto her back again. Once again, she took to the skies and returned to the castle. The others were quiet the whole ride back, only offering a brief goodnight upon their return to the castle. They all headed back to their homes, while Venti settled down on her usual spot.

She already missed the sound of Frey coming in late and settling into bed.


	6. Nancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Luna wakes up.

Nancy was the lightest sleeper in the clinic. Jones had spent most of his life listening to the moans, groans, and whimpers of the sick and injured lying below him. He knew how to sleep through the noises that weren’t important. Dolce had gotten used to sleeping through the noises of any manner of ghosts and ghouls during her time in the Obsidian Mansion, so it took quite a bit to shake her. Nancy, however, wasn’t so lucky. She’d grown up quieter, and while she was used to the noises like Jones was, she wasn’t so used to them that she could sleep through them.

Which was why when she heard quiet whimpers and sobs from the first floor in the wee hours of the morning, her eyes snapped open. Remembering that the only patient they had currently was Luna had her slipping out of bed and down the stairs in an instant. When she hit the bottom step, she heard the sobs quiet.

“Luna? It’s me, Nancy. Are you awake, Sweetie?” Nancy kept her voice down, just in case Jones or Dolce weren’t as solidly asleep as she thought. Nancy heard Luna squeak out a quiet confirmation a moment later. Nancy walked over to the little girl’s bed in the dark, easily able to navigate the clinic with how much time she’d spent. Feeling first to make sure she wouldn’t sit on Luna, she settled down on the edge of the bed. Luna crawled into her lap without hesitation, hugging around Nancy’s middle as best she could.

“How are you feeling, Luna?” Nancy asked, wrapping her arms around her. Luna sniffled a bit loudly.

“Not good. My head hurts and my throat hurts and my belly, too. Where’s Mommy and Daddy?”

“Daddy is away still on his business trip.” Nancy lied, realizing for the first time that no one had discussed what they would be telling Luna about her parents, “And Mommy… Mommy got hurt very badly while fighting the bad guys. She had to go to a very special doctor very far away. She wont be back for a long time.” Nancy figured it was kinder to lie, at least for tonight. She needed to talk to Ventuswill and see what the divine dragon had to say on the matter. Until then, Luna was already obviously having enough trouble sleeping without having to worry about her parents. Luna nodded, seeming to accept the answer.

“Will you stay with me? I keep having nightmares about the bay guys and Mommy.”

“Sure Sweetie. Let’s get more comfortable, okay?” Nancy crawled under the blanket Luna had vacated, lying down with the toddler at her side. Luna mumbled a goodnight, and Nancy heard her breathing even out within minutes. Keeping her promise, the nurse closed her own eyes and drifted back to sleep.

She was woken a few hours later by her husband shaking her shoulder lightly. She opened her eyes, but didn’t move, feeling Luna still cuddled up against her. She offered a smile to Jones, mouthing the word ‘Nightmare’ to him so he’d know why she’d abandoned their own bed. He nodded, heading back upstairs, presumably to get dressed and have breakfast. In the meantime, Nancy worked carefully to get away from Luna.

After managing to get out of the cot and re-situate the blankets over Luna, Nancy headed back upstairs. Jones was just finishing breakfast, and left a plate on the table for her and tucked one into the fridge for Dolce. Their pink haired adopted daughter had come home at some point after they’d felt safe to go to bed, so they were both assuming she wouldn’t be getting up for a while. Nancy thanked her husband for her breakfast as she sat.

“So, nightmares? Why didn’t you tell me she was awake?” Jones asked as he joined her at the table.

“It was in the early hours of the morning, couldn’t have been later than 3. I heard her crying and went down to check on her. She asked me to stay and I figured seeing her could wait until morning.” Nancy replied. Jones nodded, and they ate. He went downstairs as soon as they were done, probably to wake Luna and give her another exam. When Nancy finished her meal, she dressed and followed him down.

Luna was sitting up, cooperating with Jones albeit a bit slowly than she normally would have for a regular check-up. Apparently she was still feeling sluggish. Over all she could be faring an awful lot worse given she had been poisoned only yesterday. Nancy volunteered to stay with Luna while Jones would go to report to Lady Ventuswill.

In the interim, Jones gave Luna some medicine to help with some of the side effects she was feeling in the aftermath of the poison. They gave her some toast as well, trying to keep it light since she kept complaining about her stomach. Soon after, the five year old to laid down again and fell back asleep, leaving the doctor and nurse to putter around their clinic as quietly as they could.

As ten a.m. rolled around, Jones left to visit Ventuswill. Only a few minutes later, Nancy heard Dolce shuffling around downstairs. Pico came down while Dolce got up, floating over to Luna. After seeing the little girl was alright, the spirit came over to Nancy.

“How did last night go?” Nancy asked. Pico looked… Well, off. Normally she would be grinning from ear to ear, eyes sparkling with all the life she’d once had. She was much more subdued, and Nancy had a feeling that it wasn’t just out of worry for Luna.

“Good, good. No one came back.” Pico replied, smiling slightly.

“Pico, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing! Nothing. Ven… Ven came back and we took care of Frey’s body. It was just sad to have to stay with her like that is all.” Pico smiled more this time, showing more teeth. It was actually too wide.

“You’re not a very good liar, Pico.”

“Nancy, please let it go.” Dolce said as she came down the stairs herself, dark bags still under her eyes. Uncharacteristically, Dolce came over and gave Nancy a hug. The nurse immediately reciprocated, though something tightened in her chest. Something had happened.

“Alright. At least tell me if there’s anything I can do. Jones too. You don’t have to tell us what it is, but neither of you are being yourselves, so don’t suffer alone. Even if you go to Lady Ventuswill or Leon or Dylas…” Nancy trailed off, tightening the hug just a bit.

“I’ll be fine. I promise I’ll get help if I need it.” Dolce replied, squeezing just a bit more before letting Nancy go. Nancy nodded, letting go as well. They switched gears, discussing Luna’s status, before Dolce left to get some supplies they were short on from Illuminata and Blossom.


	7. Volkanon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small story line spoilers for the main arcs. Sorry!

Volkanon normally didn’t let stress or worry get to him. As a butler, he couldn’t. Stress and worry were a part of his job description so that they wouldn’t have to be a part of the lives of those he served. Given that he served Lady Ventuswill, he definitely experienced his fair share of both. For a god, she could be awfully imperfect and get herself into a whole lot of trouble. He still adored her, but she could test the patience of even the greatest of butlers.

Even Ventuswill had never quite managed to keep him awake at night. Exhaust him to the point he could hardly stand? Absolutely. Even when she had, albeit temporarily thanks to Frey, died, Volkanon had managed to sleep. Maybe that was because Ventuswill had met her fate willingly. There had been no body to see, either. Not to mention that it had been peaceful, a day filled with love for everyone in down before she’d gone as swiftly and silently as a candle.

He hadn’t slept a wink the night before. Even though Forte had declined him a position with the guards of the clinic and night patrols, he’d stayed awake. At first, he told himself he simply wanted to stay awake until he saw Ventuswill return to the castle safe and sound. But after nearly an hour of lying in bed, which he’d only done after the safe return of his mistress, he still couldn’t catch a wink. He might have blamed nightmares had he given himself the opportunity to have any.

Guilt was probably the biggest factor. Had he reacted a few minutes sooner, gotten out of bed the second he heard the first clang in his dream, he might have been able to stop the scoundrels that were paid to take her. He might have been able to stop what had occurred. Failure wasn’t something that he was used to, but this was enough to nearly destroy everything he’d ever done right in his own mind. What kind of butler, no, what kind of person could just allow a dear friend and their daughter to be snatched out of their bed in the middle of the night?

Those thoughts were what plagued him so that by the time the first rays of light met his window, he was already getting dressed and ready for another day. He was hoping beyond hope that a good day of hard work would tire his body enough to overpower his mind once night fell. He knew he wouldn’t be able to handle too many days preceded by sleepless nights, but he was confident he could manage one.

Ventuswill was still snoring away, so Volkanon went about his usual chores first. Cleaning, preparing breakfast for Lady Ventuswill, ensuring Vishnal and Clorica were up on time. As much as he didn’t want to ask anyone to do it, he asked the pair to spend the day cleaning Frey’s room. Luna would likely be returning there, and the transition to living without her parents would likely be much easier if it didn’t look like the room had come from a nightmare. He kept an eye out the windows for anyone approaching the castle but no one, not even a courier, came. At around 9, he woke Lady Ventuswill, if only so she could be awake before the town began to clamor for answers. Everyone was probably getting antsy as it was, though Volkanon was grateful everyone seemed to be keeping that to themselves.

Jones arrived at the castle just after 10, bearing the good news that Luna had woken in the middle of the night and that she had been awake earlier in the morning. Something in Volkanon’s chest loosened at the news that at the very least, the young princess would be alright.

“I think Luna will be ready to be back home within a few days’ time, if that’s alright with you Lady Ventuswill. We do need to discuss what we’re going to tell her though. She asked for Frey and Arthur last night. Nancy told her Arthur is still away on business, and that her mother was hurt badly fighting the bad guys who attacked them and had to be sent away to a special doctor. She’s a bright girl, and that’s not going to work forever.” Jones finished.

“Of course she’s welcome back here. Frey has expanded her end of the castle quite a bit, there’s enough room for us to tuck her into a back room now and perhaps keep her even safer. Volkanon you’ll still care for Luna, won’t you?”

“Yes Lady Ventuswill, that wouldn’t be any trouble at all.” Volkanon agreed instantly. Certainly he’d be caring for her on a much larger scale, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t handle it.

“As for what we tell her, what Nancy said will work for now. Just until we find out what is going to be done with Arthur after his trial. I don’t intend for him to stay in Selphia, but if his father decides his son will still be even a remotely free man, we’ll need to let her know her Daddy is a bad man without giving too much away. When the time comes, I will have the discussion with her so as to not put it upon anyone else.” Ventuswill declared. Jones nodded, thanked her for her time, and left to return to his clinic.

“Volkanon… Talk to Blossom. See about purchasing a new bed for Luna. We’ll move her into that second north room, closest to the farm. There’s only one door to that one. We can put someone else in the room before it so that she has a guard blocking anyone from getting to her, and we’ll leave the original room as it was for when Luna is older and can care for herself more.” Ventuswill looked sad to say it. They never wanted to have to plan for anything like this. But now that it had happened, the best thing they could do was ensure it would never happen again.

“I’d like to take the room guarding Luna myself if you are alright with it, Lady Ventuswill.” Volkanon requested, getting a nod in reply after a moment.

“I’m alright with that. Thank you for volunteering.” Ventuswill gave him some gold to purchase the bed. As he went over to the general store, Volkanon felt a bit better with each step. He was still tired, but he felt like some weight had come off his shoulders knowing next time, he would be more ready to protect the ones he served. He would be pretty much equally distant as he had been to Ventuswill, and knowing anyone going after Luna would have to get past him first inspired some confidence.

With any luck, this change in plans might actually allow him to get some sleep tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna say I'm sorry if anything seems kind of inaccurate as far as the story line itself. I finished the third arc well over 3 months ago now, so I'm not 100% exactly how everything went but I think I'm close. And I mean this is obviously a fanfiction that deviates pretty far from anything that happened in the main story.


	8. Arthur

Arthur awoke to a pounding headache and his entire body feeling stiff. He was cold, uncomfortable, and oddly damp. Almost none of these things were usual for him, even if he’d slept in a particularly awful inn. He groaned as he opened his eyes, recalling his surroundings as the first thing his eyes focused on were thick metal bars comprising the wall across from him.

Right. The dungeon. A place he hadn’t even known existed below the Selphia Castle, comprising half the cellar. The other half was wine storage, though that knowledge did him little good now. He was damp and cold because he’d slept on a basement. He was stiff and his head ached because he’d slept on an old wooden bench, held up by only two chains attached to the wall. He was there because his wife had been murdered.

Someone had framed him to look like he’d killed his own wife, and Forte and Volkanon wanted no part in his side of the story. So now he had to lie in this cell until his father sent a messenger giving instructions to bring him home to the King’s castle, where a trial would be held over the murder of Selphia’s princess. It was frustrating to know he would likely be found guilty, all because he’d been foolish enough to drink spiked wine and pass out while giving enough time to the true criminal to steal the notebook he always had on his person.

He got up, feeling a bit naked without his sword or notebook, or any other number of things he usually carried about. All of that had of course been confiscated before he was locked away in here. All he’d been allowed to keep were his glasses, and in the dim light they were doing him few favors. Glancing down the hall, he could make out the vague shape of someone in armor.

“Hello?! Guard? Can I ask you something?” The prince was answered with the sharp click of metal boots against stone as the guard came over. The soldier was unfamiliar to him, though he wore the typical tan and green of the Selphia soldiers.

“What?” The soldier snapped as they came to a halt outside the bars.

“Can you tell me if Luna is alright?” Arthur asked. He remembered hearing she’d been poisoned yesterday, and mentions of her still being alive. Now that he was a little more awake, he longed to know if she had woken up.

“She woke up this morning, sorry to break your heart.” The soldier hissed in reply. Arthur nodded, ignoring the soldier’s hostility for a moment in order to bask in the relief that his daughter would be alright. Maybe when this was all over, he could get her back. Or at least see her, if his father took it upon himself to adopt his granddaughter.

“And Frey’s body? What happened with her? Or what will happen?” Arthur decided to press his luck. He didn’t want any surprises when the trial came, though he doubted he’d actually get that lucky.

“According to Lady Ventuswill, that’s already been taken care of. And before you ask, she hasn’t told anyone how or where, just that it’s done.” Arthur nodded again, though he felt much worse this time. No memorial service? No funeral? And possibly, if he ever got out of this, no grave? Nowhere he and Luna could go to pay their respects to Frey? That was shocking. Perhaps Ventuswill thought it would be easier on everyone, but it still didn’t sit right with him.

Taking his extended silence as a hint that Arthur was done asking questions, the guard informed him a meal would be brought down for him shortly. Arthur knew he would have to eat it to keep his strength up, but he also had a feeling it would be a struggle. Barring whatever it was likely wouldn’t be on par with his wife’s cooking, let alone that of the inn where his life had begun the track of being ruined, he didn’t know how easy it would be to swallow with the news he’d just received. Yes, Luna was alive and he was grateful to every deity who’d ever been hat she was, but Frey was gone and he didn’t even have a proper place to go and mourn. Unless he went to Leon Karnak itself, which might prove to be his unfortunate only option.

He returned to the bench and sat, removing his glasses so he could dig his palms into his eyes. There was too much to think about, and now that he was more fully awake, all he could imagine was what Frey had looked like lying on the ground. He felt bad for whoever had buried her alongside Ventuswill, yet envied them at the same time for the opportunity to say goodbye that he hadn’t had.

As for himself, he wasn’t sure what would happen. He was in his father’s good graces well enough. They still exchanged letters and his father knew all about Frey and Luna. There was actually talk of Arthur and the girls going to meet the King and Queen in the spring, when everything was in full bloom. Luna would have loved her grandfather, and it was likely the Queen would have scooped her right up. Luna was the kind of cute little girl that was hard to resist.

Now he would only be visiting home again to be on trial for murder. If Luna went, it would be to testify in front of a big room with dozens of people. She’d probably find it to be terrifying. The things she would hear… Even if Arthur was somehow proven innocent, or at least granted pardon for lack of evidence, Luna might not want to be around him. Such accusations could warp a child’s perceptions forever. Then again, how much of a trial like that could his daughter truly understand at the age of 5? He might be able to raise her happy, healthy, and perfectly fine – barring ever returning to Selphia. But she’d probably long forget the town and its people by the time she’d be old enough to even think of visiting on her own.

He had a few very interesting days waiting for him.


	9. Volkanon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna learns the truth, or at least, the town's version of the truth.

The town fell into a new rhythm. Guards milled about constantly, mixes with a few townspeople and travelers who had decided they wished to move into town. There was never a moment that the town was unguarded. Forte was handling the sudden influx of people under her command well, proving more capable than Ventuswill could have ever hoped.

Vishnal and Clorica switched off on caring for what had been Frey’s farm. While her monsters still did much of the work, not having their master running about seemed to upset them, so one of the servants had to stand out with them in the mornings to keep them calm, and then clear out the shipping box each day. The money was being put aside for Luna when she was older.

Volkanon had finished re-arranging the rooms Frey had added on to the castle as Ventuswill had instructed. Luna had her own brand new bed, filled with stuffed toys and pretty artwork to try and make it feel like home. His own quarters were much sparser, arranged exactly as it had been in the other wing. Freshly cleaned, Frey’s original room now remained untouched. Her cooking supplies, refrigerator, and other miscellaneous furniture had been moved into the backrooms with multiple doorways.

Nearly two weeks after the night that ended their Princess’ life, a courier arrived from the King of Norad. He came into town alone, riding a Silverwolf that looked dead on its feet as it entered the town square. Volkanon noticed his entrance from the castle windows, and immediately went outside to greet the stranger.

“Do you need any help, sir?” Volkanon asked, hearing the light footsteps of Clorica coming up behind them. The messenger dismounted, his ride sagging slightly in relief at the pressure being removed from its back.

“I come with a message for Lady Ventuswill from the King of Norad.” The messenger replied, standing a bit straighter with his announcement, his spine cracking loudly as he did so.

“Sounds like you’ve had a long ride. Let us head inside.”

“Yes well in light of the news and at Lady Ventuswill’s request, travel to Selphia by airship has been temporarily banned. The closest I could have come would have been the port in the Sechs territory, and they don’t exactly have that in commission thanks to Princess Frey.” The courier replied. Clorica lead his monster off to the back in the meantime so it could rest, seeing as it would likely be making the return trip to Norad soon.

“It’s merely a precaution, given the circumstances behind your visit.” Volkanon sighed, trying not to feel too guilty that the man had had a difficult time making the journey. They did have part of the kingdom to protect, and the King’s granddaughter to watch.

“Yes, I’m aware. The King was… Not pleased with the news, to say the least. May I speak with Lady Ventuswill now or is she unavailable?”

“She’s been keeping her schedule clear as she can just in case you arrived.” Volkanon replied, leading the man into the castle. Ventuswill greeted them both, before the courier launched into his message from the King.

A trial was to be held in the castle in Norad. The King requested Dolce, Volkanon, and Forte come and stand as witnesses on Selphia’s behalf. He also requested that Luna was brought along. Guards would be arriving in two days’ time to escort the prince to his trial, ensuring both his safety and the safety of those around him in case he was the dangerous criminal he was accused of being. Ventuswill agreed to the terms.

Forte and Dolce were called to the castle, and they were informed of what was going to happen. Forte had protested leaving the town while things were still uncertain, but it wasn’t hard for Ventuswill to convince her knight that she was perfectly capable of defending the town if need be. Dolce made no protest at all.

With all that concluded, Forte and Dolce were dismissed and the courier took a room in Lin Fa’s inn for the few days it would take for the king’s other men to arrive. Ventuswill then sent Volkanon to visit the clinic.

“You need to tell Luna that her Father might have helped the bad guys hurt her mother, and that he has to go be judged. And warn her that she has to go too, and she might have to tell her side of the story to any number of strangers. Please be as gentle as you can, but it’s not fair to blindside her with this.” Volkanon had, of course, agreed. He set off for the clinic as soon as he was dismissed.

Unfortunately, he had no idea how to put it gently to Luna that her father was a very bad man. That he had gone out of his way to hurt both her and her mother. That he might not even be punished for doing so. There was no easy, gentle way to say that one of the people she’d spent her entire life trusting had turned against her. Still, he had to try.

He took a deep breath before entering the clinc, letting it out slowly as he pushed open the door. Luna was in a cot, blankets in her lap, talking a mile-a-minute to Nancy, who smiled and nodded along. Luna turned when she heard the door open, squealing in delight when she saw him, moving to hop out of bed to greet him. Nancy stopped the girl with a hand on her shoulder.

“Not yet, Luna. Moving too much still makes you feel sick, remember?” Nancy reminded gently.

“But Grandpa Vol came to visit me! I wanna give him a hug!” Luna squeaked, pouting a bit when Nancy didn’t let go. Volkanon couldn’t help but smile, relieved to see the girl so energetic. He walked over to the cot and gave her a hug.

“All you have to do is ask, Luna. How are you feeling?”

“I’m feeling much better! Jones and Nancy said I can go home tomorrow or the day after!”

“As long as she remains as well as she’s been.” Nancy added, making Luna bob her head quickly.

“That’s very good. But unfortunately it’ll be a little longer before you come back to the castle. We have to go visit your grandfather in a few days.”

“Daddy’s Daddy?” Luna asked. Volkanon nodded in reply, shooting Nancy a look trying to both apologize and tell her he’d explain later. Nancy seemed to read it just fine, as she closed her mouth, though she still looked disapproving at the idea.

“Why?” Luna spoke up again, apparently missing the silent communication between the adults.

“Nancy… Would you give me a few moments to speak with Luna alone?” Nancy nodded, heading upstairs after a moment. Volkanon sat in a chair next to Luna, trying to think of how to word what he needed to tell her. For once, the toddler was quiet, watching Volkanon settle down without complaint.

“Luna…” Volkanon began slowly, “We… Lied a little to you. Because we didn’t want you to be upset. It would have made you feel sicker.”

“Okay…” The little princess dragged the y, looking a bit worried.

“The truth is, your mother was hurt a lot worse than we initially told you. Those bad men fought her quite a bit, and she fought back with all her strength to protect you. But in the end, that wasn’t enough, and the bad men killed her. Did your mother and father ever explain death to you, Luna?” The little girl nodded, tears forming in her eyes as she bit her blanket. Volkanon pulled her into a tight hug with seconds to spare as she started to sob. Vokanon waited until her tears started to slow, rubbing circles on her back to try and soothe her.

“I’m sorry we lied to you, Luna, but I have to tell you about one more lie, so you know why we’re going to go visit your grandfather in his castle. Your father came home from his business trip that night that you and your mother were attacked. We have reason to believe he made those men go after you and your mother. At your grandfather’s castle, they are going to decide whether or not they think your father asked those men to hurt you and your mother. You, Forte, Dolce and I all have to go to tell them out side of the story, so they can better decide.” Volkanon explained, still holding the little girl close as her crying renewed strength. It took longer this time for her sobs to fade to hiccups and sniffles, but Volkanon was nothing if not patient.

“Do you think Daddy asked the bed men to hurt us?” Luna asked.

“I’m afraid I do.”

“And… And I’m really never gonna see Mommy again?”

“No Luna… I’m sorry.” Luna nodded, staying curled in the butlers lap for a long while, switching between crying and sitting silently. It was a lot for a five year old to take in, of course, but she had needed to know. At least she didn’t seem to be angry with anyone for waiting so long to let her know.


End file.
